1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for and a method of information processing for providing information necessary for document preparation, language learning, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist conventional systems capable of giving the user rough information in a specific field, such as document preparation. For example, for the preparation of a report, there exists a system which presents the principal entries of the report to be prepared, thereby informing the user of the outline of the report. For the preparation of a letter, there exists a system which enables the user to select the sections of the letter, such as the introduction, main body and closing statement, successively from a menu or the like in the order of the contents of the letter.
Of the above-mentioned conventional document preparation systems, the system for preparing a report presents entries but does not supply the user with the kind of contents to be written under each of the entries.
In the case of the preparation of a letter, the above system, which supplies the contents of each entry in the form of a selected paragraph, assists the user in the preparation of a letter by executing the preparation of the letter itself but is incapable of assisting the user in learning the procedures for preparing letters.
Further, it has been impossible for the above system to modify these paragraphs in conformity with particular needs, nor has it been capable of constructing a context.